


Fictober 2019 Day 24: Vampire/Werewolf

by Piensodemasiado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fictober 2019, I think?, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8, Werewolf Kim Mingyu, fluff?, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Puede que aquella guerra acabara con ambos en cuanto el Sol se levantara por el horizonte, pero al menos los dos se llevaban consigo el incomparable tesoro de haberse conocido. El regalo que había resultado de aquella noche, en la que Mingyu miró a Minghao a los ojos por primera vez, mientras sostenía una daga a su corazón.





	Fictober 2019 Day 24: Vampire/Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> im emo and horny

Mingyu recorría las calles de la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo. Si alguien hubiera mirado, tan sólo hubiera visto una sombra que se movía a velocidad sobrehumana saltando entre cada haz de luz de las farolas. A pesar de todo era sigiloso, como un animal de caza. Marchaba solo, pues se dirigía a ver a alguien en secreto. Por ello, la luna llena en lo alto del cielo era su única acompañante.

No tardó en llegar a donde se habían citado (a donde siempre se citaban). El puente sobre el Canal des Saussons lucía como cualquier otra noche. Y justo a mitad, una larga figura envuelta en un abrigo negro le esperaba. Minghao permaneció de espaldas hasta que Mingyu estuvo a su altura, aunque éste no tenía ninguna duda de que su presencia ya había sido advertida.

\- ¿Te ha seguido alguien? – preguntó el vampiro, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Mingyu negó con la cabeza.

\- Todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado en sus tareas – su mirada cobró una nueva solemnidad cuando añadió -, preparan la batalla al amanecer.

Minghao asintió con la misma gravedad. 

\- Lo harán cuando salga el Sol y no podamos defendernos.

Su seria expresión era un contraste directo con la suavidad de las luces que bañaban su rostro. Un pensamiento contra el que llevaba semanas luchando volvió a invadir su mente. ¿Sería aquella la última vez que vería a su amigo?

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos en su rostro, Minghao dejó escapar una respiración agitada y le tomó de las manos, bajando la vista hasta la forma en la que se entrelazaban sus dedos. 

\- Mingyu… 

\- Para – le interrumpió éste -, ya sé lo que vas a decir. No puedo abandonar la manada. No antes de lo que está por venir.

\- Te harán luchar – Mingyu apenas podía ignorar como aquella era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan derrotado. Minghao nunca había tenido un aspecto especialmente saludable, como era normal entre los de su especie, pero no era tan sólo la palidez y las ojeras habituales. Parecía cansado, como si necesitase dormir, lo cual era un sinsentido. Daba la sensación de haber estados semanas sin alimentarse. 

\- Me defenderé. Sabes que puedo.

\- ¿Y luego qué? – Minghao levantó la vista y Mingyu se convirtió, una vez más, en presa ante la intensidad de su mirada – Jamás dejarán que nosotros… Jamás nos volveremos a ver. No después del día de mañana. Pase lo que pase, esta guerra se acaba al alba, y eso trae consigo unas consecuencias. Un bando va a ser derrotado, y no veo cómo a ninguno podría beneficiarnos la victoria en favor de la derrota.

Mingyu guardó silencio. Sabía que Minghao tenía razón, con su anticuada forma de hablar y sus grandes ojos negros. Tragó saliva y se deshizo del agarre en sus manos con suavidad.

\- Si todo sale bien, te buscaré mañana a esta misma hora. No hace falta que vayas a ningún sitio, rastrearé tu olor. Sólo procura estar solo.

\- Oh, no tenía intención ninguna de involucrarme en una guerra que no es mía – respondió Minghao, con su irritabilidad característica.

Tras esas palabras, ambos callaron, inclinándose sobre la barandilla para observar el agua correr bajo el puente. A esa hora, era un líquido oscuro que circulaba sinuoso, y que parecía tener escamas que reflejaban la luz de las farolas con cada movimiento. El reflejo de la luna en el agua trajo un nuevo pensamiento a la mente de Minghao, que se giró para inspeccionar el rostro de su compañero.

\- Es luna llena – observó, llevando una mano a la boca de Mingyu, levantando su labio superior y observando los afilados caninos -, ¿cómo es que no estás aullando y correteando por el bosque con tus hermanos?

Mingyu sonrió ante el inofensivo ataque. 

\- Estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo, ¿sabes?

Minghao levantó las cejas un segundo, sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.

\- Entonces – dando un paso la frente, Minghao se acercó aún más al otro, escuchando en sus propios oídos como sólo esa pequeña acción aceleraba los latidos del corazón de su amigo -, sería una pena – su mano se posó en el pecho de Mingyu, arañando ligeramente con las afiladas uñas por encima de la fina camiseta -, que algo te hiciera – sus labios casi rozaban la piel de su cuello cuando terminó de susurrar – perder el control.

Cuando Mingyu le rodeó el cuello con las manos, Minghao perdió la respiración por un momento. Los irises del chico estaban coloreados de un amarillo brillante. El hecho de tener la certeza de no correr ningún peligro hacía esa de situación algo abrumadoramente excitante. Cuando presionó sus labios contra los suyos, Minghao no dudó en responder al beso. Las manos de Mingyu no tardaron en bajar por su espalda, agarrando con fuerza la gruesa piel de su abrigo. Minghao sabía que hacía eso para evitar hacerle daño a él, y aquello fue lo que le llevó al límite.

Sin despegarse ni un centímetro, Minghao pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Mingyu y rozó la tersa piel de su cuello con los labios. Aquello era una pregunta, que Mingyu no tardó en responder inclinándo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Exponiendo su cuello a la luz de las farolas, entregándose por completo al vampiro.

Aquella era una intimidad que no habían compartido antes, y sin embargo el momento no podía parecer más correcto. Mingyu se dejó hacer hasta que sintió sus propios colmillos crecer en su boca y la sensación de vértigo se transformó en el deseo de vivir para siempre entre aquellos brazos. Minghao bebió del hombre que al que amaba mientras deseaba que las manos en su pelo no se fueran jamás. El fuerte olor de Mingyu invadía todos sus sentidos y al final sólo quedó la realidad de que quizás no se volvieran a ver.

Puede que aquella guerra acabara con ambos en cuanto el Sol se levantara por el horizonte, pero al menos los dos se llevaban consigo el incomparable tesoro de haberse conocido. El regalo que había resultado de aquella noche, en la que Mingyu miró a Minghao a los ojos por primera vez, mientras sostenía una daga a su corazón.

Cuando se despidieron, los dos se volvieron para mirarse una última vez. Uno a cada lado del puente, como siempre había sido y como siempre sería. Mundos que no debían haberse cruzado nunca. Pero, pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente, una parte de ellos quedaría para siempre en aquel puente, donde las farolas pintaban los rostros de naranjas apagados y el agua fluía espesa bajo sus pies.


End file.
